


Hair Care

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Protective Rick, SO MUCH FLUFF, morty being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rick takes care of Mortys curly hair when he himself is unable to.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon that Morty has super curly hair that he secretly cares for.

“There’s _more_?” Rick sounded distressed to his own ears, he had just spent the past forty minutes finessing over shampoos, conditioners, and creams and mushing them into Mortys hair. The little shit kept telling him he was doing it wrong, and attempting to do it himself which ended in Morty crying out in pain and Rick nearly slipping to his death in the bath tub. Now Morty was saying there were more products and Rick honestly felt defeated.

“I-I need to dry it-dry my h-hair and add some of my oi-oil!” Morty called back, his hair was dripping all over the bathroom so Rick quickly grabbed a towel from the shower rack in preparation.

“With a-with a shirt!” Morty exclaimed back, shifting from foot to foot. He was leaning over so his wet hair didn’t drip down his back, and yet Rick could still see the blush forming on his face through the curls.

“A shirt, why the, what the fuck do you need a _shirt_ for?” He rambled, noticing the goosebumps slowly forming on Mortys arms. He should probably dress him soon so he doesn’t get sick.

“It’s too rough, I’ll go all frizzy” Morty pouted, his voice quiet. He was so, so lucky he was cute. He swapped out the blue towel for a soft cotton shirt he found in the bathroom’s closet. He did the scrunching technique knowing Morty would chastise him if he didn’t and thought about their day. As usual, he had taken Morty out for an adventure, and naturally, it had gone sour and Morty had almost lost his arms. Rick patched him up of course after a near panic attack thinking Morty had been killed. He practically cried out of relief when Morty wiggled in pain before he ran over to him and swooped him up. The only problem was that Morty couldn’t move his arms for a while whilst they healed up and, because he had a bitch ass soft spot, he was willing to shower all the blood and gunk off of Morty and tuck him into bed. He wasn’t aware that the dipshit had an entire night routine that included the most hair care products he had ever seen in his entire lifetime.

Rick threw the shirt to the ground, determining that his hair was mostly dry now and lead Morty to his bedroom. He paused when Morty called his name. Oh, right, he couldn’t use his arms to hold up his towel around his waist. Rick rolled his eyes, abandoning the towel all together, he picked Morty up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him to his room, despite all of Mortys protests. When he placed him back down onto the plush carpet of his room he was looking down, his face glowing a brilliant scarlet red. Rick thought it was amazing how Morty could still be embarrassed over these little gestures after the activities they got up to late at night sometimes. He delicately smoothed his hand down his cheek.

“What do I need to do Morty?” He asked.

“I need t-to scrunch that-that oil into my curl-my hair, and then I n-need to run that blue bottled cream through my hair.” He babbled, clearly sheepish that Rick had to do all the work for him. Rick simply gave him a thumbs up, throwing his lab coat around Morty to keep him warm, then strolled across his room to grab what he needed. The sight of Morty snuggling into his coat made his heart seize in a way that took his breath away.

He sat on the corner of Mortys bed and patted his lap for him to sit down. Mortys face might as well be glowing at this point. He sat down anyway. Rick began scrunching the oil carefully before switching over to the cream and running it through. It was oddly calming. It always was to play with Mortys hair whether it was a quick ruffle in passing or a delicate massage when they watched inter-dimensional cable together. When he finished he wrapped his arms around Mortys middle, rocking him slightly, reassuring himself more than Morty.

“I nearly lost you today.” He whispered into Mortys ear. Morty stood up out of the blue and turned around, pouncing on Rick and kissing his face all over murmuring out variations of thank you and I love you. Ricks face was quickly heating up and he softly pushed Morty back by his shoulders, desperately trying to look annoyed, but the smile on his face gave it all away.

“J-j-j-Jesus Christ Morty w-w-what w-was that about?!” Rick stammered, but Morty just gave him a cheeky grin that showed his dimples in a way that made Rick melt. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed Morty who responded eagerly. When they pulled away Rick tucked Morty into bed and undressed himself, crawling in after Morty. He wanted to feel Morty safe and warm in his arms, he’d never tell him, but the best adventure was one that had Morty smile the most with eyes that shined brighter than any star he’d seen. He pecked him on the head before drifting away into a dream land that smelled oddly like Moroccan Oil and Coconut hair cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm currently writing a bunch of different fics for this fandom right now, it just takes me forever to write because I keep going through it to make sure it makes sense :D


End file.
